


Secrets

by scribblemyname



Category: The Unusuals
Genre: 50-Syllables, Angst, Developing Relationship, Dribble Series, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 syllabic dribbles, where a dribble is 50 words and a syllabic dribble is 50 syllables</p><p>Prompt by lithiumlaughter:</p><p>"You game for this or not?"<br/>"I'm game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lithiumlaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiumlaughter/gifts).



[50].1

Beaumont is a secret. She's safe.

No one knows she's his. No one knows the fastest way to put a bullet in his heart is to put a bullet in hers. No one will ever kill her to get to him.

He keeps her.

 

[50].2

The handcuffs don't come from work. He buys the nice kind with padding inside. Both of them know how uncomfortable bare cuffs are.

Allison smiles at him. "Nice," she says, approving.

Jason grins and kisses her with teeth.

 

[50].3

He lets down the thick knot of her hair, black rippling over golden skin. It's straight and soft with curls at the ends he can tangle his hands in.

He kisses her neck, her cheek, then her mouth.

"Come on, Jason. Show me."

 

[50].4

He wakes from his girlfriend's blood under his hand.

No. Allison with warm concern. "Hey. You okay?"

He presses his face to her neck without answering.

Secret.

Safe.

"Yeah," he says raggedly.

_Our secrets keep us sane._

 

[50].5

_I like a girl with secrets._

No one knows he's hers. She guards her money, his watch, and her pride.

How can you trust someone who has no secrets? How can you trust anyone who has never had something to keep safe?

 

[50].6

He likes girls who can lie.

He asks, "Who was that?" and she lies. "Cole. We caught a case."

He hears her saying, "I'm fine."

He asks his partner what she's got. A diary.

He hears it as, "I got nothing. We're good to go."

 

[50].7

"Hey, Walsh." Allison is grinning as she holds up a blindfold. "Want to try something?"

It's Allison, it's sex, and he hasn't stopped being an absolutely typical guy, so the answer is clearly, "Yes."

 

[50].8

"So you ever going to quit looking and ask me out?"

Jason looked up, surprised.

Beaumont looked amused. "Or should I say stop _not_ looking?"

"You normally ask out guys you do pranks with?"

Beaumont rolled her eyes. "No."

 

[50].9.

"I'm game if you are."

"Cuffs though. Really?"

"Shut it, Walsh. They're a classic."

"So's whipped cream."

Jason doesn't hear an answer.

"Beaumont?" He peers around the corner.

Allison's on the bed, grinning sharply. "Game if you are."

 

[50].10

She curls up in his arms some nights, and he feels he must be the only thing holding her steady or she wouldn't hold on so hard. He holds onto her so hard some nights, he's sure she knows she's all that anchors him.

 

[50].11

Allison doesn't want help. She doesn't want to be fixed. She's made it pretty clear to the world, she can do her job and run her life just fine. Out there at work, she wants Jason to act like he believes it's true.

 

[50].12

Allison's human and tough because she has to be, but she has broken pieces and jagged edges like everyone else. When it's just them, she wants him to let her be as strong or as weak as she feels.

 

[50].13

Walsh fell in love with Beaumont when she dragged in a sex offender and corralled him into the holding cell despite how hard he was resisting arrest. He finally understood why they called her "Uncle."

 

[50].14

Jason fell in love with Allison the first time he saw her soft smile and heard her warm laugh. She was out of uniform and let her hair down in more ways than one.

"There's something about the opera."

He agreed.

 

[50].15

She wasn't soft in bed, but she _was_ warm and played rough and full of laughter anyway. "Come on, Jason. Show me."

She pushed and teased, and she loved it when he pushed back.

They didn't actually make it to the bed.

 

[50].16

"What?" Jason sits up in incredulous surprise. "You _never_ played Spin the Bottle?"

Allison shook her head, still smiling at him. "Guys were too scared of me."

"We can fix that." He thought. "Well, the closet bit at least."

 

[50].17

"Walsh!"

Her laugh is infectious as he spins her around the diner. It isn't quite a dance, and she has to hold onto him to keep her balance.

He stops them in front of the chocolate cake. "Happy birthday, Al."

 

[50].18

"My mother's Catholic. I'm not _not_ Catholic."

Jason gets that. He can respect that she goes to church on important holidays and doesn't go to confession.

"I'll even wear a tie."

She laughs.

 

[50].19

Jason knows that Casey hates his coffee.

"Sludge, Walsh. Nice. How do you keep a girlfriend again?"

Beaumont chuckles and swallows another mouthful. "When are you going tell her she's drinking the two-day old stuff?"

He grins.

 

[50].20

He doesn't really talk about his past, not because there's nothing to say, but rather because there's little he wants to. He isn't hiding anything though. He's brushing past history, not burying it.

 

[50].21

"You ever think about what might have been?" Casey asks him.

"Like you fighting for Israel?"

She rolls her eyes.

Jason shrugs. "Not really. What's the point?"

He can't bring the dead back to life. He can only move forward.

 

[50].22

Casey grabs Walsh's arm to get his attention. He doesn't succeed at hiding his grimace.

She looks at him and huffs. "What did the two of you do last night?"

Walsh just shoots her a grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

 

[50].23

The blindfold makes other senses stand out: the feel of her sweat-damp skin, the taste of her hot mouth after spaghetti dinner, the scent of perfume and sex, the sound of her murmured encouragement in his ear.

 

[50].24

"I like you, Walsh," she said after, warm good humor under her voice.

It was the first time she sat up in his bed, and he looked for a bit, enjoying it.

"We should do it again," he said.

She smiled. "Yeah, we should."

 

[50].25

They'd done it again probably a half dozen times before she mentioned, "We probably ought to mention it to Brown."

Jason shrugged. "Yeah."

But Allison frowned. "Are we _that_ serious?"

"Whatever you want."

 

[50].26

Jason wants. Allison wants. It's not even multitasking anymore to think about the fact that he's the only one who knows every needy sound she'll make in bed and he gets to draw them out of her.

 

[50].27

She's secret. She's safe. It's a straightfoward equation.

No one knows that Beaumont's his or wants to hurt her because of it.

Lutz never even has to know she's there to put a bullet through Allison's stomach.

 

[50].28

Everyone knows his secret now, and she's lying in a hospital bed without him.

It's happened before, but he promised himself not again.

"I need you to get better, okay?"

She _hears_ him, and "Okay."

 

[50].29

"What do you say?" Allison sets the bottle of tequila on the counter.

It's been a long week for her, this case with Cole. Jason doesn't have work in the morning.

He sets the shot glasses on the counter.

 

[50].30

"Candle wax?" Jason's skeptical and he's sure it shows.

Allison gives him that look.

He shrugs. "Game if you are."

She grins sharply, looking pleased. "Oh, you _know_ I am."

He doesn't have to guess who's holding the candle.


End file.
